User blog:LeeHatake93/Fake LeeHatake93 Article
LeeHatake93 'is a wiki editor and video game fan and would be a playable character in ''Wiki All-Stars Battle Tournament. I would use my sketch book to copy abilities from my comics and some video games. My Minion is Niko Bellic. Biography '''THE UNCHARTED NINJA LeeHatake93 is the username of a long-time fan of video games and crossovers. He currently writes crossover comics over many different franchises and is head admin of the BOND Legends Wiki, an online encyclopedia for his fanfictions and various video game ideas. He nicknamed himself the "Uncharted Ninja" when he mastered the art of stealth in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. THE LEGACY OF LEEHATAKE93 *''YouTube'' *''Deviantart'' *''PlayStation Network'' *''BOND Legends Wiki'' *''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Wiki'' Gameplay My moveset would consist of me using my sketch book and bringing my drawings to life, calling forth techniques and weapons used by characters from my comics and some video game characters. Move List *Square - Lightsaber *Triangle - Large Shuriken *Circle - Controller Throw *Up+Square - Whirlwind Sprint *Up+Triangle - Nero Crescent's Portal *Up+Circle - Hirudo Crescent's Ki Blast *Forward+Square - Jin's Eye Beam *Forward+Triangle - Cole's Firebird Strike *Forward+Circle - Lee Hatake's Susano'o Blade *Down+Square - Rig's Lightning Scatter Wave *Down+Triangle - Jon's Raikiri Tensho *Down+Circle - Electric Grenade Throws *Up - Goin' Up! *Side - Takedown *Down - Cheap Shot Super Moves *Level 1: Dark Lightning Strike- I shoot a beam of Cole's lightning bolts mixed with Jak's Dark Strike. *Level 2: Lee's Amaterasu- A drawing of my character, Lee Hatake, emerges from my sketchbook and releases black flames onto the stage within a certain proximity. *Level 3: PlayStation Legends- I pull out my sketch book and it's pages begin skimming rapidly. The ultimate villain, Bankatsu no Akuma from my B.O.N.D series, emerges from its pages and uses his ultimate attack, a mixture of Dark Eco, Cole's Lightning, a Spirit Bomb, and fire from Sweet Tooth's head. Taunts *'Wanna Duel?' - I wear a fake Duel Disk and say, "I challenge you to a children's card game." *'You Can't Pause Online' - I pull out a PSP and say, "Hold on! I can't pause while I'm online." *'Platformer Fan' - I hold out a copy of Super Smash Bros Brawl and PlayStation All-Stars and say, "Eat that, Microsoft!" Quotes *'When Selected:' **"A match? Let's get started, then." **"So help me if I lose connection...." **"You ready to fight yet?" *'Prematch:' **''TBA'' *'Item Pick-up:' **"Nice." **"Oooh, shiny." **"This can be useful" **"I used to have one of these." **"Neat" **"Cool." **"I call this my beatin' stick. Just kidding..." *'Using Dark Lightning Strike:' **"Take this!" *'Using Lee's Amaterasu:' **"This was my first OC." *'Using PlayStation Legends:' **"This'll give Polygon Man a run for his money." *'Successful KO:' **"How'd you like that?" **"In your face!: **"That's what you get for spamming!" **"Be glad this wasn't GTA" **"KItty got wet! That's right, I said it." **"You just got troll'd." **"U mad, bro?" **"HAHA! I got you!" **'Oh snap!" **"Muffin Button!" *'Respawn:' **"You killed me!" **"Man, what did I do to you?" **"Just because I'm trying to kill you doesn't mean you have to kill me." **"Crap" **"Oh, come one!" **"I'm back!" **"Did you miss me? Guess not." **"Spoiler Alert! I respawn after you kill me." **"Back in black! Well, sorta....." **"Hacks!" **"You may have killed me, but I totally won that Duel!" Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction I'm seen playing a PSP and get pulled into it, landing onto the stage. Then, I get up and turn around. Winning Screen I close my sketch book and say, "That was a fun game." I perform the "Most Triumphant" taunt from Uncharted 3, where I play an air guitar. I'm seen holding a PS3 controller and jump up sating, "Booya!" I stretch out my arms and say, "Finally." Losing Screen I get angry and point a remote at the screen, turning it black. I do the "FFFUUUUUUU!" taunt from Uncharted 3, but instead I yell "Freaking spammers!". I do the "I'm watching you" hand signal. I just stand still and say, "WTF?" Costume E3 Cole My default, based on my Cole avatar that I used. GTA My player model from Grand Theft Auto IV's multiplayer. Wears a black tuxedo and aviators. Costumes (Other appearances) High School Default based on one of my many characters from Soul Calibur V, modeled after me in my varsity jacket. (Soul Calibur V) Avatar My original avatar from PlayStation Home. (PS Home) Lee Hatake The main character from my comics.'' (SCV)'' Uncharted Ninja My Soul Calibur ''character in a ninja costume. The ''Uncharted logo would appear on his back. (SCV) Highway Department A pre-order bonus. This is my Soul Calibur character dressed in an orange vest and dark blue T-shirt, based on my summer job. (SCV) Gallery SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ_10.png|My intro screen SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ_6.png|My pre-order costume SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ_29.png|My Lee Hatake (character) Costume SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ_30.png|My Uncharted Ninja costume SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ 8.png|"High School" PlayStation®Home Picture 8-17-2012 7-18-11.jpg|My Avatar Costume, based on my original Home avatar MeHatake93.png Trivia *I also own my own wiki: ''The BOND Legends Wiki, ''and have a Youtube channel. *My stage would be University of Gaming, a mash-up of my college and two favorite stores, Gamestop and Hastings. Category:Blog posts